Broken Mirrors
by KaitiesAskingAlexandria
Summary: I looked into the mirror and saw the girl I used to be. Before the dyed black hair, I was blonde and pretty. Now I have black razor hair, and an attitude to match…will he still love me? Or am I just looking into a broken mirror of what could have been.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Mirriors

Rosalie and Emmett.

Rated T:

Summary: I looked into the mirror and saw the girl I used to be. Before the dyed black hair, I was blonde and pretty. Now I have black razor hair, and an attitude to match…will he still love me? Or am I just looking into a broken mirror of what could have been.

CHAPTER 1: BEFORE SHE "DIED"

Rosalie Elizabeth Hale. That is my name. That is who I am. The pretty blonde haired, blue eyed super model everybody wanted to be. The girl all guys wanted to bang. That was before the accident that killed my family. That was before when I had Emmett McCarthy Cullen, the love of my life. Before I went from popular to normal.

I used to be the most well known and well liked cheerleader at Florida State University. Everybody wanted to be friends with me. Get to know me. I had a "bubbly" personality and only sometimes was I a complete bitch, especially if you messed with me or my friends or family. My boyfriend Emmett and I had been dating since high school. We were in love, and I thought we would be getting married soon. He was my best friend, the one I turned to for everything.

One night, after I'd come to my home town of Forks, Washington my parents had decided to take me out to dinner, in congratulations to my hard work at getting my degree in automotive repair. It was raining like always, and we were headed to the only dinner in town. After dinner we were on our way home, finishing conversation and enjoying ourselves. My little sister Bella was in the back seat with me, and she was giggling and holding my hand. She was 16. A flash of lightening struck suddenly and a large animal, (probably a deer) ran right in front of us. My dad swerved, trying to miss the animal, and slid into the guardrail. The car rolled over the guardrail and slid down the mountain side.

The car was torn and twisted in ways that are just unimaginable. My dad was killed on impact and his body was mangled and just utterly disturbing. My mom's throat was cut from the shattered glass and she was decapitated. I had covered Bella with my body, so she managed to live, with a concusion, and a few broken bones. Me, i had shards of glass dig into my back cutting me and leaving scars that would never go away. My leg was shattered, and my arms and wrists were fractured and I also suffered a concusion. Luckily that's all that I had.

The days that followed were a blur. I was so doped on morphine that I was in and out of consciousness. I also had surgery's removing glass from my back, and trying to put my shattered leg back together. I had a total of 6 surgery's and about 160 stitches all together. Bella only had 1 surgery, for her broken arm. She was ready to be discharged and auntie Esme came and got her. Uncle Carslisle was the top surgeon for this part of Washington so I knew I was in the best hands possible.

When I finally regained full consciousness, the hospital allowed Bella, and Emmett to visit. Emmett held my hand and kissed my forehead, reminding me that it would be okay, and that I would always have him. Bella couldn't even look at me. Auntie Esme sobbed in the corner the first day, because she had lost her sister.

3 weeks after the accident I was released. I was restricted to a wheel chair until my leg fully healed, and I was advised to go to grief councling to deal with the loss of my parents. What turned my life to hell was I was told I should move back to forks, to be watched over like I was a fucking two year old. Emmett wasn't finished with college yet so he was going back to Florida. Back to the sunshine and the heat, the warmth and happiness…and life, and I was stuck in Forks the most depressing town on Earth.

On Emmett's last day in Forks he took me out to Seattle and we went to the expensive jewler store, and told me to look around. I looked at their wedding bands, I looked at their engagement rings, and their promise rings. They were all so beautiful, but I just fell in love with one. It had a single diamond on top of a beautiful rose colored flower on a gold band. I gasped when I saw it and knew that I wanted it. Emmett noticed too because him and the sales person came over and took a look.

"What size are you?" the sales guy asked. I looked at my finger and guessed.

"6." I replied. He nodded and got the right size and handed it to me. It was beautiful. The colors, the diamond, the whole ring fit well, and looked gorgeous on my creamy hand. I looked at Emmett and he nodded and got out his wallet.

"Em, don't. I don't need it honestly."

"Only the best for my girl." He replied. I smiled and kissed his cheek as he finished paying. Once we walked out of the store he got down on one knee, took my hand and said, "Rosalie Elizabeth Hale, Your so gorgeous, in every way possible. You are one of the baddest bitches I know, but yet the most sweet and gentle women I have ever met. This is my promise that one day I will be back to marry you, and make you mine forever. " then he slipped the ring on my middle finger and kissed my hand, before standing up.

I grabbed his face in between my hand and kissed him, trying to show him how much love I held for him. I tried to show him how I would be here, waiting for him and nothing could ever change that. When we finally broke lose he took my hand and we walked down the street to the near by café. He smiled sadly at me and I knew that goodbye was coming. Who knew when he would be back. He was starting his vet residency soon.

After our little lunch at the café it was time to take him to the airport. It had been a month and a half since the accident and I was walking much better, and even driving now. While we were driving, I sat looking out the window, silent tears falling down my face. This is the love of my life, the man I knew better than I knew myself, the only one I ever wanted to be with, and he was leaving to go across the country without me, to fulfill his dreams, while I sat back and waited. Because god hated me.

He smiled at me, threw his arm over me and pulled me close to him. He kissed each of my tears, then both of my cheeks and finally my lips. Oh god how I would miss him. He leaned his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes.

"I will text you all day long, call you every night, skype you every weekend, and be back for you as soon as I can my love. You hold onto my heart for me in the mean time." Then he placed a silver diamond heart into my hand, kissed me one last time, and was headed through security. Who knows when I'll see him again, at least I had his heart to hold onto and claim as mine, just as he held mine. Maybe the distance will help make our relationship stronger….

I wiped my eyes and turned, heading back for my car, and back to my own personal hell.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Crashing Down.

Song: Wide Awake and Part of Me –Katy Perry

A/N KAY guys I know in the last chapter I said Esme lost a sister…I'm changing it…CARSLISLE lost his sister….just so it works better. Thanks for understanding(:

I got on the freeway, leaving Portland behind and heading back to Forks. I'd stopped crying, because I knew that I would see him soon. I knew that he loved me and that he would be back. Distance was nothing more than miles, and if you have a love like Emmett and I then you already know its nothing. We're strong enough to make it through this.

I turned onto our long drive way and turned to park in the garage. I got out and closed the door before limping into the house. Bella was watching t.v. with our cousin Alice. Auntie Esme was in the kitchen, and Uncle Carslisle was at work. I hobbled up the stairs and went into my bed room. The walls were a torqouis blue, and the trim was a sandy brown. My torqouis blue bedding from Florida was on the water bed I had gotten. I set my phone on the dresser and walked into my bathroom. I washed my face and looked into the mirror.

I noticed how dark my eyes had become, not the same light blue eyes they used to be. I noticed the bags that had formed under them because I hadn't been sleeping very well. Every time I closed my eyes I had flash backs of my moms face, calm and peaceful, like she was reassuring me that she's alright. Or my daddy's body, all mangled and broken, he looked like he would turn to dust if he was touched. I relived the accident a million times a night. The grief counclier wasn't helping either, all he said was "How do you feel, and what would you have done differently?"

Sighing I turned on the water to my shower and hoped that taking a hot shower would help. I got in and washed with my coconut body wash and my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I just couldn't get the sick queezy feeling that had taken residency in my stomach. I had decided I would solve my problems the old fashioned way, with alcohol.

After I was showered and dressed in a black tank top and black shorts with my toms, I headed down to the basement where Uncle Carslisle and Aunt Esme kept the hard alcohol. I was only 19, so I knew Aunt Esme would disapprove if she found out. I found an empty box and stuffed the vodka in it to carry up stairs. I scurried as fast as I could and got back to my room safely. I locked the door behind me, and sat down on my floor by my bed.

I opened the bottle and took a quick swig. 'Straight to the Face, No Chase' was what I thought as it burned going down. Oh well. I had never drank much before, only one beer at a party, so I was definatly a light weight and it didn't take long for me to start feeling it. I was mad giggly and slightly horny. I got up and picked up my keys off the dresser and my phone.

"I'm going out." I said, working hard to walk and talk properly. Bella and Alice made a mhm noise, and aunt Esme said, "Call me on your way home dear." Then went back to cooking.

I slipped into my car and quickly drove out the drive way. I kept driving until I came to the Stop 'N' Mart that sold tobacco and alcohol to underage kids. I walked in and picked up another bottle, this time Whiskey, and a pack of Cammel 99's. I went to pay and then went and sat on the bench outside the shop. I had pounded half the bottle, and at least 6 smokes, when I noticed a guy staring at me.

"Waht the fuch do yew want?" I slurred.

"Your too pretty to be out here at night all alone." He replied, licking his lips.

"I'm gorgeouws, I know, go awey." I drunkenly replied.

"Let me take you back to your house sweet heart." He said again, this time I noticed it wasn't my eyes he was focused on. Still extremely intoxicated, giggly, and horney I agreed and walked to his truck. I had to admit that this stranger was extremely handsome. He had red, wild sex hair, and deep green eyes. He had a playful smirk as he grabbed me around the waist and started muzzling my neck. I kept stumbling until we arrived at a dark green mustang.

He opened the door for me and I fell in. he closed the door and then walked to his side of the car. He didn't start it, didn't do anything but look at me. I leaned over, as he leaned into me, and our lips met. I knew I was drunk, and I shouldn't have been doing any of this, and that if Emmett found out…oh god, Emmett.

"No!" I cried, pulling away.

"Come back." He said, gruffly.

"No! I can't I've got to go." I said, reaching for the door handle. Just as I had it in my hand the locks clicked, and I was locked in. Drunk, and alone with this stranger, I started to panic.

"Let me go." I screeched, but he just pulled me over the center console and held me against the steering wheel.

"When I'm done." He claimed. The he started putting his hands up my shirt and sucking on my neck. I laid my head back, pretending to enjoy it, then flashed my head forward and hit him smack in the nose.

"You bitch!" he cried grabbing onto his bloodied nose. I used that time to unlock the car and fling the door open. Out I jumped and I ran back to the store, of course its just my luck that its closed. I looked behind me and saw that he was coming, so I made a mad dash to my car. Unfortunatly he was faster than I and he grabbed my hair and pulled me backwards so I landed flat on my back. By this time I was pretty much sober.

"I didn't say you could leave slut. Now take it and enjoy it." He said as he started unbuttoning my pants.

"Oh fuck no breh!" I screeched. I jerked backward, then twisted, and kicked him right in his balls. He fell to the ground, holding his dick, on the verge of tears. I set my boot on his dick and added weight. He squirmed, tears rolling down his face.

"No. I said I'm done here. Now your going to pick yourself up, go to your piece of shit car, and LEAVE, and if I ever see you again…I'll make sure you don't reproduce." I snarled. I added more pressure to my leg then bounced off and ran to my car. I got in and backed up, inches from his face, before peeling out of the parking lot.

I drove home and burst through the door. Then I ran upstairs and locked the door to my room behind me. I slipped my clothes off and climbed into bed…and fell asleep.

A/N Setting up for future chapters (: I hope you enjoyed….Review(:


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay not very many reviews guys…come on now ): I hope it isn't too confusing and im sorry for not updating very often. I promise I will at least twice a week. But only if you review!

3.

I slept for what seemed like days, but had only been hours. I woke up with a pounding head ache and a seriously upset stomach. It gurgled for a minute, and then I was up and running to the bath room. I heaved into the toilet for a while before rocking on my heels and standing up. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before I climbed back into bed. The room started spinning and I felt like was going to fall. I rolled over and shut my eyes tight, and curled into a ball.

I finally woke up for good, at around 12:30 the next day. I rolled out of bed and walked into the bath room. My head ache was gone, but my stomach was still queasy. I looked into the mirror and nearly had a heart attack. My hair was like a hay stack, all up and tangley. I quickly turned on my shower and got in. I washed my hay stack, and my body, and shaved. Then I got out and went to my closet. I chose a purple tank top with a black vest to go over, then a pair of black shorts and black converse. Then I went to start on my make-up and hair.

I did purple smokey eyes, and dark eyeliner. My blonde hair I curled into nice ringlets, and added purple hair extensions. Once everything was perfect and I decided I looked okay, I shut off the lights and headed down stairs. As I entered the kitchen I saw a note next to the coffee pot.

"Be back soon Rose. There is breakfast in the fridge. I love you – Aunt Esme"

I walked to the fridge and opened it and sure enough there was sausage, bacon, eggs, cinnamon rolls, pancakes, and blueberry muffins. I got a big helping of everything and a large glass of orange juice and sat down to eat. I was shoveling food into my mouth when I heard my phone go off. I dashed up stairs and reached it just in time.

"Hello?"

"Babe?"

"Em! Oh my god! I miss you so much, how are you?" I replied.

"I'm fine, I've been home since 6 last night, I called you…but you didn't answer."

Last night…The memories came flooding back and suddenly I was too frightened to speak.

"i…was listening to music I'm sorry." I lied.

"mmm, are you okay baby?"

"Yes." I replied, too quickly.

"I don't believe you. Do I need to come back? I will."

"No, No I just miss you that's all, and mum and dad. I'll be okay." I told him looking my pale wrist. I had an idea and I was going to go with it.

"Okay baby, well I have to go, I love you and I will call you later okay."

"Okay, I love you too. Bye baby." Then I hung up. I sat there and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Then I got up, and got my laptop and signed onto facebook. I liked a couple of Bella's pictures, and commented on Angela's relationship change. Then I logged off and got off my bed, and headed down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and made my self some chocolate milk.

"Rosalie." Mom called, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What happened last night?" She said removing her glasses and sitting down at the table. I looked into the sink and took a deep breath.

" I went to the store to get a pack of smokes and I had been drinking, so I was really wasted and this guy tried to pick me up, and…do stuff so I beat him up and drove home as fast as possible."

"Rosalie! You were driving under the influence!"

"I needed smokes!"

"I'm very disappointed in you." She said before getting up and leave. I rolled my eyes and went back into my room. I opened up my computer and saw Emmett on Skype.

"Hi babe." He said.

"Hi." I replied quietly, playing with some dirt on my keyboard.

"Whats wrong baby?"

"i…got really drunk last night and drove to the store to get some smokes, then this guy…he tried to pick me up and rape me…but I got away and I feel dirty and grimy and sick, and I just wish I died with them."

Suddenly I heard a click and the dial tone.

"DICK!" I yelled and threw my phone across the room. I laid on my bed and cried even more. When I sat up and looked at the moon I lost myself into my thoughts.

(_italics are her thoughts)_

_Why couldn't I have died along with my parents? Why did I have to be the oldest on and deal with all of this? Why couldn't I have just stayed in that coma? I bet Emmett's having a blast, finishing college with all of our old friends. I bet he's found someone so much better than me…Fuck I hate my blond hair. Its like taunting me with memories of what it was like to be happy. I'm going to dye it…Black. Yeah. No more pink, pink makes me sick…its all about the black yeah. Maybe ill do something daring…get my lip pierced or…or my eyebrow or something. I better make a shopping list _

_Hair Dye –Black_

_Eyeliner- Black_

_Eyeshadow-Black_

_Gages- black_

_Hottopic clothes. _

_Piercing shop_

_Tattoo…_

_A/N_ Okay guys im so sorry its taken so long for me to update and I know you like it ive just been super busy with 4-h stuff and dealing with some serious drama with friends. I'm going to try and update EVERY WEEK at some point but if that doesn't happen im sorry…I have no idea where im going with this kinda just pulling stuff outta my butt. Anyway….REVIE WS MAKE ME HAPPY = FASTER UPDATE = HAPPY FANS so please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N ohmygosh. Another update! (: thanks to Thatredheadgirl for the review you made my day(:

Song: 0 Artists: Sky Ferreira

_Previously: Hair Dye –Black_

_Eyeliner- Black_

_Eye shadow-Black_

_Gages- black_

_Hot topic clothes. _

_Piercing shop_

_Tattoo…_

4.

I walked down the stairs, grabbing my car keys as I passed through the kitchen. I called out to Bella and Alice to see if they wanted to come along and watch my transformation. I knew they would end up taking a ton of pictures for me. They both hurried down the stairs and they looked so pretty. Bella had her brown hair perfectly straight and her bangs going straight across her face, and curled at the tips so it didn't hang in her eyes. She was wearing a light pink ruffle shirt, dark wash skinny jeans and black flats with sparkly bows on the toes. She had pink smoky eyes and some nude lip gloss on. Alice had her hair spiked in the back and her bangs pushed to the side. She was wearing a dark blue ruffle top and light wash skinny jeans with denim blue converse. She also had blue eye shadow and teal eyeliner and light pink lip gloss.

"Awe, you girls look so cute!" I said, as I headed out the door. They smiled at me and Alice closed the door behind us.

"Where are we going Rose?" Bella asked. I looked at her in my review mirror as I started backing out of the garage.

"Well, first the Blake Austin Beauty College…it's time for a change." I said messing with my hair a little, "Then to Target I need a few things from there, and finally the mall." They both gasped in surprise I decided I would be nice and told them we would go to whatever store's they wanted after. They nodded excitedly, and giggled. I smiled and plugged my phone in and chose a song. "Hallucination" by Sky Ferreira started playing and I got onto the freeway.

Once we got to the Beauty Salon both girls jumped out of the car and stood waiting for me. I got out and locked the door before hurriedly going into the salon before I lost my nerve.

"Hello, welcome to Blake Austin's what are you here for today?" The receptionist asked.

"Hi, I'd like to get my hair dyed." I responded, Bella chipped in, "And I want my hair cut," And Alice added, "I'd like highlights." I sighed and looked at the receptionist.

"Okay! Great! Your names?"

"Rosalie, Bella and Alice." I said quietly.

"Great! Rosalynn will be doing your hair Rosalie, Hailie will do yours Bella, and Jenna will do yours Alice." She said leading each of us to our respected spots.

"I want a before picture!" Alice called getting her camera out. I smiled looking at her as she snapped away at me.

A really pretty girl came over and stood behind me. "Hiya! What can I do for you today?" She asked sweetly.

"I want my hair dyed black. Do you do razor cuts too?"

"Yep I do…I actually did my own hair." I looked up in the mirror and noticed a girl with hair exactly the way I wanted it. "Just like yours!" I said. She nodded and led me over to the washing area and got to work. After my hair was washed she started cutting first. She took a razor and started stroking my hair with it, giving me edgy layers. Then she did my fringe and I had to admit it looked great on me! Finally she started cutting the dead ends off and adding the back layers.

After she had finished cutting it she got started dying it. I smiled at her reassuringly and she continued what she was doing humming softly. I kept smiling even though I was feeling nervous. What if this color didn't look good on me? What if it totally washed my face out? What if people make fun of me…well ill just kick their ass.

About half-hour later she was done. I had closed my eyes, and finally opened them. My hair was teased up big and poufy and my bangs looked like pictures id seen on the internet. The color totally didn't wash out my face either… it made it look tanner. Smiling I got up and walked to the waiting area, where Bella who had gotten the dead ends cut of, and Alice who had gotten red tips added to her hair, were waiting.

"Wow! Rose…you look GORGEOUS!" They said excitedly. Then out came the camera again dropped my smile this time and just stood there not even caring. After I paid we headed out. I patted my hair, and got into the car. Starting it up and turning the air on high, and the radio to "Like a Boss" by the Lonely Island . I cranked it up and headed for target.

Once we got to target, we ran in and got two baskets. Alice jumped in the one Bella was pushing and I took the lead. We stopped at the make-up section first. I got a lot of black and bright neon-ish colors. Then I got black eye liner, and colored ones too. Then I got some black acrylic nails, that I could do at home, and black nail polish. Then Bella said something about "Candy bracelets" made out of plastic beads. I went and got 3 large containers of every color imaginable and a large thing of stretchy string.

We walked to the "housing" department and I looked for new bedding. I found some black and green zebra bedding and decided I was going to redecorate my room…zebra style. I found a zebra rug, a blue zebra chair, and a red and black zebra lamp shade. Then we went and decided to check out.

After target we headed to the mall. This time Alice plugged her iPod in and this time "Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee played. I looked at Alice as she sang along, and shrugged and kept driving.

We got to the mall and I walked to hot topic. I didn't know what I should buy so I had the girls help me. I got a black tank top with the words "Come At Me Bro" in red. I also got a white tank top with pink, silver, and black writing that said, "Sex, Drugs, and Dub step." I also got a black tank top that said, "Keep Calm and Kill Zombie's." Plus I got a bracelet with diamonds surrounding it, and a necklace with a gun on it. I also got some of those gage things, that were rosta colored, that I was going to put in later.

After paying for my purchesses, we headed to the local tattoo shop, _Black Dagger_. We walked in and it was lit by Green and Purple lights, plus the regular lights. A man appeared, he was bald and a little heavier set, but definatly toned. He approached a glass counter and smiled at me. "Hi, names Teddy, what can I do for you little lady?" he asked, a thick jersey accent coming through.

"Well there's a lot actually. I think I'm just doing peircings today. I want my lower lip on the right done, and my belly button, and my hip-bones as well."

"Rebeling against mommy and daddy?" he said smirking.

"Mommy and daddy are dead." I snarled. He looked shocked then regret passed through his eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, can we just get to piercing?"

He nodded and led us to a back room. I lay on the table he had set up and waited for him to get started. He took out the gun, and the stud I had chosen. It was a simple black stud with a diamond hanging from it. He put two black dots on the spot we had chosen and put the needle through. It didn't hurt like I expected it to. Then he had me sit up and he did my lip, saying that my hips would take the longest. My lip piercing was a simply stud, nothing too big and flashy, yet not too small. Finally he set off to do my hips. That hurt so bad that all I could do was pass out.

I woke up to water being sprayed in my face.  
"Hello little lady, your all done." He said smirking down at me. I sat up and looked around and nodded. I got up off the table and went to pay.

"I'll give you a deal, $32.99." He said. I handed him my card and waited while he swiped it. Once he handed it back, we all walked out.

"Rosalie, you look so different…nobody will recognize you." Alice said in amazement. I stopped and looked in the mirror and sure enough…I looked completely different.

"Emmett's going to be pissed." Bella commented. I shrugged. Then I took a picture, with my shirt up so he could see my new peircings and sent it to him. I didn't get a reply right away so I threw my phone back in my purse. We stopped at Hollister and Forever 21 while the girls got some new outfits. Once we were done we went to the food court and got some Chick Fillet for lunch.  
"Thanks for coming with me girls." I said while digging in my purse for my phone. They nodded and replied, "Your welcome" before going back and chowing down. I was feeling a bit over weight and bloated so I just got an iced tea. After I found my phone I seen I had 3 texts and 5 missed calls, all from Em.

I opened the first text, "_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!"_

The second one said, "_AND YOUR FUCKING GORGEOUS ASS BODY AND FACE!"_

The third one really hit home, "_is this just a cry for attention Rosalie Elizabeth Hale-Cullen? It better not be. I'm coming to see you. I will be there tomorrow afternoon. _

Pissed I threw my phone back into my purse, after shutting it off. The girls looked at me curiously but I just shook my head. Once they finished eating we decided to head back home. Carlisle and Esme weren't there so the girls came in my room and helped me set it up. I really liked the zebra stuff, and we hung my new clothes up, and put my makeup in my bathroom.

Then they went off to watch Finding Nemo. I sat on my bed and grabbed my laptop, and googled "Being Emo," and it came up with clothes and make up idea's, and different ways to style my new hair.

I shut it off after a while and headed down stairs. Carlisle and Esme were home now, and unloading groceries. Esme looked up when she heard me walk in, and gasped, placing her hand over her mouth tapping Carlisle's shoulder. He glanced up and nearly had a heart attack.

"Rosalie?"

"Yeah, it's me." I replied.

"But, your beautiful _long, blond_ hair! And your face! What…why?"

"I wanted a change. I wasn't happy with the way I was before."

"Oh sweet…."

"Emmett will be here tomorrow." I cut her off. She just nodded, tears filling in her eyes. She rushed over and hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I still love you, and I support you no matter how you look." Then she released me and went back to unloading groceries. Carlisle said nothing. I turned and walked into the living room and sat down next to the girls.

"Well….tomorrow should be interesting…."

A/N. Okay guys two updates one night! I better get more reviews! I hope you enjoy. Next there is sure to be major drama…and romance? Hmmm better review to find out(: hope everybody has a good whatever it is for you. This one took forever because my phone would not stop ringing…but like I said before the more reviews the more chapters. Also if you want pictures of the outfits that Rose just bought it's all on Hot Topics website. Here is a link to a picture of her hair imgres?hl=en&sa=X&rlz=1T4ADRA_enUS427US428&biw=1280&bih=549&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=Iqifg5t1gyOkfM:&imgrefurl= /site/features/scene_hair/&docid=2se0nXdux4HftM&imgurl= /images/gallery/scene_hair_ &w=452&h=450&ei=N0MOUOvpCqL7iwLpoZjPCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=976&vpy=177&dur=63&hovh=224&hovw=225&tx=138&ty=116&sig=102316155865160163378&page=1&tbnh=151&tbnw=130&start=0&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0,i:163

(:

Thanks guys,

Kaitie.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

For the two people who continue to review thank you(: it makes my day! Now there will be some romance in the next few chapters...as well as some interesting reunions…^_^ . Enjoyy.

Previously "_Well…tomorrow should be interesting."_

5.

I woke up at 9:30 to my phone playing "Faded" by Tyga.

"Uh…Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Rose. Can you come get me? I'm at the airport…I'd bring the Yukon if I were you."

Confused I looked at my phone then put it back on my ear. "Uh..Kay I'll be there soon." Then I hung up and got up to get dressed. I put on my new black 'Come at Me Bro' tank top, with some light wash skinny jeans, and my black vans. I did some black eye make-up and I looked seriously emo. Then I straightened and teased my hair. I looked in the mirror before I grabbed my ray ban sunglasses and headed downstairs.

"I'm going to pick up Em!" I called out to a silent, lonely house. Sighing I walked outside and locked the door behind me. I jumped in my big black SUV and turned the stereo on. "I'm Not The One" by 3OH!3 came on. I turned it up and started singing along as I got onto the freeway.

About 30 minutes later I was pulling into the airport terminal what I saw Emmett waving his hands around. I stopped the car and unlocked the doors as two other dudes followed him over. He lifted his bags in first, then the blond one, then the other guys. That other guy looked strangely familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. Emmett climbed in, and the other two got in the back. I turned and looked at Emmett and gestured to the buffoons in the back of my car.

"Oh! Right! Rose, this is Jasper and Edward. They're some buddies from school." He said pointing the blond as Jasper and the red head as Edward. Edward took one look at me and gulped then looked out the window. I shrugged then pulled out and headed for home. I turned my radio up again and was singing along to all the songs I knew. Emmett reached over the console and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tight and smiling at me. I smiled back at him and held his hand.

We got home and I noticed both Alice and Bella's cars in the driveway. I pulled into the garage and got out. Then I walked to the back of the car, slinging my purse over my shoulder, and offered to take a bag or two. Emmett handed me his carry on backpack which I put on my back.

"Easy babe, don't hurt yourself okay?" He said sincerely. I nodded and turned and headed into the house. I lead Edward and Jasper up to the guest rooms on the third floor. Once they each had a room I lead Emmett back to mine. He set his bag down and walked over to me and pulled me close to him. He put his hands around my waist and his head in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his large torso and hugged him as hard as I could. When he lifted his head I looked up at him and he bent down and kissed me sweetly.

"I missed you babe." He said.

"It's only been a few weeks." I replied. He chuckled and pulled me on top of him on my bed. He nuzzled my neck and spoke again, "A few weeks to long. I miss holding you, and cuddling, and kissing you. I miss seeing you every day." All I could think was "This kid is too freaking cute!"

"Go to dinner with me?" he asked after a while. I agreed and then we laid in each other's arms for a while until we both got to hot. I got the idea to go swimming so I jumped up and grabbed my skimpy black swimsuit with pink and white VOLCOM on the breasts and the butt. Emmett put on a pair of black and red checkered shorts and we walked out of my room. We ran into Jasper and Edward on the stairs and it looked like they were headed for the pool as well.

When we walked outside, Alice and Bella were laying in their bikini's tanning, sipping on what looked like flavored vodka. Smirking at me Emmett ran up and picked Bella up and threw her in. She screamed and looked up at him, very pissed off. Alice sprang up and jumped on Emmett's back to help protect her friend. He laughed and wrapped his hands around her legs so she couldn't get off, before jumping into the pool. She floated up and swam over to where Bella was, and smirked.

"It's on Emmett." She said evilly then she and Bella looked over to see Jasper and Edward. They're eyes got round as saucers and they both grinned at them. Both boys looked at each other, smiled, then looked back at the girls. Jasper walked over and sat on the edge by Alice, and Edward sat next to Bella, who was drying off.

BELLA POINT OF VIEW

Emmett and Rose came outside while Alice and I had been tanning, because honestly I was deathly pale. We were drinking some Smirnoff because aunt Esme said we could. We both felt pretty bad ass actually. I turned back to face the pool and shut my eyes when suddenly I was being picked up. I opened them to find myself hovering over the pool then making a big splash as I hit the water. I stood up and looked at him, with death set in my eyes. Alice, god I love her, jumped on his back and was clawing at his neck. He just wrapped his arm around her leg and jumped in. She finally floated to the top before swimming over to me. We looked at each other speaking telepathically; _Revenge_ then she looked at him evilly.

"It's on Emmett." She said. Then we both looked over at the most handsome boys I had ever seen in my life. The red head was absolutely gorgeous. He had red-ish brown messy sex hair, and he was ripped. He looked like a fucking god. I had to mentally remind myself to keep breathing and play it cool. The blond walked over and sat by Alice who was resting her elbows over the edge of the pool.  
"Hi lil darling, the names Jasper…Jasper Whitlock." He said reaching for her hand to kiss it. She giggled and allowed him to kiss it. "Hello Jasper, I am Alice Cullen." She said seductively. He smiled down at her and whispered in her ear. She giggled and nodded, then grabbed both his hands and pulled him in.

"Hello there." The red head said. When did he get here? I was sitting out on a lawn chair drying off.

"Hey." I replied cheerfully. He smiled and I blushed and shoved my hands in my hair.

"I'm Edward Masen." He said smiling at me.

"Bella…Bella Cullen." I said, holding up to hands like a gun. I mentally slapped myself. What was I doing?

He chuckled, "You're cute. Want to get something to eat later? Maybe show me around a little."

I nodded happily, and let him grab my hand. I smiled contently and looked at Alice. She was on Jasper's shoulders and Rose was on Em's and they were having a serious chicken fight. Everybody was laughing and joking and seemed to be having a good time. At about 4:30 I got up to go shower and get ready for my date.

After my shower, I chose a simple brown floral top, a skirt that stopped mid-thigh and black flip flops. My hair was in ringlets and my makeup was natural. I walked downstairs and my sister gasped before breaking into tears and running to hug me.

"Daddy would be so proud of you baby girl." She said still holding me. I hugged her back, blinking back my own tears before stepping out of her arms. She smiled encouragingly at me and I walked over to Edward who was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, and some dark jeans…he looked absolutely amazing. We walked to the car Rose was letting him borrow, and he opened and shut the doors for me. I smiled at him again, taking his hand as we headed off to dinner…

A/N WOW I am on FIRE! LOL anyways Review Guys! I think I'm going to do each girls date and add some fluff and stuff before I let the drama unfold. (: Please review and I will write more! Thanks for reading as well!


	6. Chapter 6

BM 6:

Song: Motherlover –The Lonely Island

Alice POV

Jasper had asked me if I wanted to go out to get dinner and ice cream, and I accepted. He was really cute, and nice. He was so smart too! He knew so much about the civil war, and fighting, but he was a complete gentil man.

At about 4:30 I went and took a shower and got dressed. I put on a blue green and white tank top, with some dark wash shorts. I put silver sandals on and curled my hair. Then I did light green make-up and some pink lip gloss. Then I went down stairs and grabbed Jasper's hand. He looked over at me, a huge smile on his face.

"You look beautiful." He said bending down to kiss my cheek, I giggled and thanked him.

"You look handsome." I said smiling.

He took my hand and we walked out of the house towards his car.

We went to a restaurant and it seemed pretty nice. I liked listening to him talk about living in Texas and growing up there.

We talked and told stories, and I explained how Bella and Rosalie came to live with us, and about the amazing relationship with Uncle Charlie and Auntie Renee.

I asked him not to tell them I told him, because it wasn't my story to tell. He nodded and promised he wouldn't.

I got cookie dough and he got mint chocolate chip. We walked out side eating it and joking around. Half way through his ice cream he got bored with it and begged me to trade, I giggled and took a lick from his as he licked mine. Then I tripped and I got ice cream on my nose, and we both started giggling. My face turned bright red. We were walking down main street and the ocean was right over the cliff. We walked to the edge and I leaned over to watch the waves, and Jasper held onto my waist.

When I turned around to face him he smiled at me, and leaned in at the same time I did. When our lips touched I felt a spark of electricity shoot through my veins, hot as fire and cold as ice.

"Wow…" I said when we pulled away. He looked at me and blushed slightly.

"Wow" he replied. I grabbed his hand and we continued walking along main street.

Once it got realitivly late, we suggested we go homeand watch a movie, so we headed back to the car.

A/N Hey guys im so sorry that its been so long since I updated, I have been having writers block like mad, and my internet was taken down. But im back and as long as I keep my grades up I can continue to write! More to come I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Rosalie's Date, I'm sorry if its short but I'm having a large blockage right now! Bella's Date hasn't been posted yet! It comes next! Enjoy.

Broken Mirrors

Chapter 7

Alice and Bella had already left for their dates, and I was still getting ready for my date with Em. I had taken a shower, and teased my hair. I was wearing my black strapless dress, with a big bow on the front. I also had some black flats on. I did a dark smoky eye and cherry red lipstick. I checked my teeth, and my peircings before grabbing my clutch. Emmett was wearing a nice dark blue plaid shirt, and some levi's with black vans. He hugged me and kissed my temple, while whispering how beautiful I am. I smiled and told him he looked handsome, then we left.

We drove to Windslow, about an hour past Seattle, to a fancy restaurant called Rangers. Emmett parked and we got out and walked in hand and hand. Emmett had made our reservations and with in five minutes we were seated. I felt a little out of place, because this was a really fancy restaurant, and I had altered my beautiful appearance, into something terrible and unfixable.

"You look beautiful baby." He said, taking my hands across the table. I blushed and looked down.

"No, I don't…"

"Rose, why did you do this to yourself love?"

"i…I wanted a change, I couldn't stand looking like I did…before…" I said looking down. He sighed and looked me In the eyes before whispering, "You can't blame yourself for what happened Rose, and you cant change it either, but you can change your self…for good not peircing random things and chopping off your hair."

I sighed, "You don't understand Em…"

"then help me understand Rose, stop shutting me out and let me help you."

"You cant help me! Nobody can!" I said wiping away a tear that had fallen. Emmett shut up then, and we looked at our menues. We were quiet for quite a while, before I asked, " So Jasper and Edward?"

"Oh I met them at football, Edward's Family lives here in Forks, and Jasper is from Texas."

"That explains how I seen him!" I said suddenly… Realization hit me…hard.

Edward was the guy… _"Did I say you could leave?!" _ I blinked as the flash back hit.

Dear god. I sent my little sister, the only family I have left…on a date with a rapist.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed, jumping up.

"Babe? What is it?" he asked

"Edward tried to rape me, before I changed and I…I SENT MY SISTER OUT WITH A RAPIST!"

A/N oooohhhh ima leave it there with a cliff hanger, and I will update again soon. Please REVIEW


	8. Author's Note

Broken Mirrors Author's Note :

Hello everybody! I'm SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! Not only did I catch a serious case of writers block, but I forgot my information to log on. But I got that problem fixed and I AM BACK! (: So I should be updating today, and tomorrow. Hopefully I can give you guys a couple of chapters to make up for lost time! I also hope ya'll don't hate me completely.

So im off to start writing. I(:


End file.
